Vivir es facil con los ojos cerrados
by RosseDiRousseau
Summary: ¿Se puede vivir sin corazón?
1. Chapter 1

_Sueño _

"...Es muy dulce el aroma del espino, y también son dulces las campanillas azules que crecen en el valle y los brezos que florecen en el collado. Sin embargo, el Amor es mejor que la vida, y, por último, ¿qué es el corazón de un ruiseñor comparado con el corazón de un hombre enamorado?..."

-una rosa...la rosa que se enamoro...el ruiseñor que se enamoro de la rosa...o del amor- el mismo escenario se presenta nuevamente ante mi.

Una pequeña y delicada rosa, a la que el solo roce del viento mece su tallo y lo balancea, al punto de romperse. El dolor, es acompañado por un rio carmesí, que recorre mis dedos, que en un intento desesperado, intentaron tomar aquella flor agonizante.

Es entonces que despierto. Mi vista, busca con desesperación las manos que aun buscan el refugio acogedor de las mantas. Un suspiro de alivio, y un auto reproche escapan al notar, que solo era un sueño. O quizás una pesadilla.

Con lentitud, alentando el momento de alistarme, abro las ventanas frente a mi.

-Un nuevo día a llegado a Londres-comento con una tenue sonrisa, al notar los rayos matinales iluminar los techos de las construcciones estilo victoriano, típicas del vecindario.

Tengo un peculiar enamoramiento sobre el país que me vio nacer. En tanto algunos lo estereotipan, como un país frio, mis ensueños solo me permiten ver un lugar lleno de fantasía y encanto.

Pero, de nuevo el reloj me indica que no hay tiempo de reflexiones patrióticas. Es tiempo de ir al colegio. Si solo pudiera dedicar mas tiempo para escribir... la pantalla del computador, me muestra insolente, tintineando, como el párrafo inexistente continua en ese estado.

-El estudio, eso debe ser mi falta de motivación-musito apagando sin cuidado el aparato. El bloqueo creativo, ha tomado un nuevo record, sin un material nuevo en semanas, mi depresión empieza a querer visitarme de nuevo.

Doy paso al arreglo personal, aunque mi alborotado cabello azabache, se rebela contra la tiranía del cepillo, minutos tratando de conciliarlos, logran que tenga un aspecto presentable.

Un ultimo vistazo, bajo de la habitación, sin antes tomar el producto de mi ultimo desvelo.

Golpeo con satisfacción el sobre que llevo bajo el brazo ¿Quién diría que hacer una declaración de amor no correspondido seria tan complicado?

Una obligación que me impuse de manera voluntaria, realice la tarea arduamente, dedicando tiempo y un esfuerzo impresionante.

_Hogar _

Solo falta asegurar mi decisión para entregarle...el pensarlo turba mis mejillas de manera inconsciente, hecho que solo note hasta el momento en que noto una expresión burlona en el rostro frente al mío.

-así que mi hermana esta pensando en cosas indebidas- la vocecilla de Nate resuena de tal forma que descuida mente dejo caer el sobre.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- trato de arrebatárselo pero el siendo mas pequeño y ágil, juguetea con el. En esos momentos parezco un gato persiguiendo una bola de estambre.

Nate, mi hermano menor, no da tregua al parecer su diversión, es principalmente en tratar de robar el sobre para ponerme en evidencia.

-dos podemos jugar lo mismo-una idea certera paso por mi mente deteniendo su cabeza con una de mis manos.

-si continuas así, deberé decirle a Alexander la increíble hora a la que recién estas llegando a casa...entonces entrega lo que es mío

-no te atreverías-puedo notar la inquietud en su voz, lo que me facilita aun mas las cosas-Oh en serio, Ale-su mano cubre con rapidez mis labios, a la vez que pone el sobre bajo mi brazo.

-eso no se quedara así...-levanto una ceja al escucharle pero el solo se retira y dejando su cabeza en la puerta entreabierta- no soy responsable si alguno de tus libros están fuera de lugar- el portazo me anuncian que Nate se ha escapado a su madriguera...pero algo recelosa coloco llave, muchas veces sus amenazas se hacen realidad.

En el comedor, noto que el desayuno esta servido y dispuesto, un encantador y sencillo almuerzo ingles

-hermano...¿porque no me esperaste?-observo como Alexander come con singular tranquilidad

-te llame varias veces, pero supuse que nuevamente te habías quedado dormida...así que comencé primero-inflo las mejillas al escuchar la respuesta-vamos no hagas tanto escandalo, es tu responsabilidad por levantarte tarde

-oh mas bien por no dormir en lo absoluto-pensé dando pequeños sorbos al te

-gracias por preparar el desayuno, era mi turno-le mire de manera cálida a lo que el solo suspiro

-olvídalo, si fuera por ti todo marcharía al revés en esta casa-su sonrisa leve pero cautivadora, me alegra el día. Ese don que tiene mi gemelo, de hacerme feliz con un pequeño detalle.

Nuestra pequeña familia, la familia Di Rousseau, esta compuesta por papa Richard, mama Hanna, mi adorable gemelo Alexander, mi lindo pero rebelde hermano Nate, siendo yo, la única señorita, pero si tomo en cuenta a Charle, seriamos dos hermanas, no es un requisito tener el mismo apellido ¿o si?

_Entorno_

Nuestra vivienda, es una casona estilo victoriano, la cual cuenta con un encantador jardín, digno de una postal del siglo XIX. Es un agradable vecindario, con un parque ideal para paseos dominicales, tiendas que inundan los sentidos con diversos olores y colores que deleitan la vista y por supuesto la gente amable y servicial que son nuestros vecinos. De esta forma, el trayecto diario al colegio, de mas de media hora de camino a pie, no es tedioso, sino todo lo contrario.

-He notado que estas de buen humor a pesar de que es lunes-Alexander tocándome el hombro, me indica que debemos continuar el camino, el pan recién hecho es una tentación que me hizo pausar mis pasos.

-Hoy terminamos el curso, es suficiente motivo para alegrarme-mientras tomo una hogaza de pan, la cual termina pagando mi gemelo, proseguimos nuestro trayecto.

-Espero que tengas buenas notas-en la voz de mi hermano noto que se encuentra reflexivo- ¿Crees que sea una buena opción trabajar aquí en la panadería?- paso el bocado, dándome algunos segundos para responder...¿trabajar? ¿en verano? solo los adultos lo hacen.

Además siempre he sido firme seguidora de la filosofía de Oscar Wilde:

_"El trabajo es el refugio de los que no tienen nada que hacer."_

Imposible, debo invertir aquellas horas en algo mas provechoso. Como continuar mi escrito, o encontrar un remedio para ese indolente bloqueo.

-Me parece que lo que haga mi hermano será muy bueno y provechoso-mi contestación solo hace que Alexander me mire escéptico

-Monserrat no estamos en una obra de teatro para que me hables con palabras tan rebuscadas-muerdo nuevamente el pan, pero es el semáforo quien me salva ahora, al indicar que tenemos el paso libre.

Puedo verlo, nuestro rostro son tan parecidos, las personalidades tan distintas. Esa mañana, he notado algo mas. Espero solo sea producto de mis inquietudes...

_Misión_

El día recorre lentamente las horas, la impaciencia de los estudiantes se hace palpable, la mayoría de los docentes se limitan a entregar calificaciones y despedirse de su grupo en turno.

Cada vez que miro el reloj, y pregunto la hora, el corazón se acelera sin motivo aparente. Pero nadie ni siquiera Alexander, conocen la misión secreta que me he propuesto.

Comenzó una tarde cualquiera , revisando los comentarios de una mis publicaciones. Meses atrás, tras ser convencida por Charle, inicie un blog en donde publicaba cada una de las creaciones literarias que poseía.

Desde mini ficción, ensayos, cuentos cortos, fanfics en su mayoría dedicados a mis gustos personales. la joya de la corona y mayor orgullo sin duda, era la sección dedicada a Lady Jean

Mi heroína, había crecido a mi lado desde los 5 años y sus aventuras habían formado mis primeros intentos del acercamiento creativo, incluso antes de que tuviera noción de la lecto-escritura.

Fue así que a modo de una segunda melliza, Lady Jean , se desarrolló al par mío, llegando al cenit y esplendor de su juventud.

Volviendo a esa tarde, me disculpo por divagar, suelo perderme en el rumbo de mis ideas, un comentario en particular sobresalía de los otros.

"Querida Moody fictor, me fascina la forma en la que escribe y da vida a su obra. Pero me inquieta que su personaje principal en plena flor de la vida, no tenga algún interés romántico o desafío amoroso. Me sería interesante verla en una situación sentimental"

Era la primera vez que alguien cuestionaba el desarrollo emocional de mis personajes. Leí los comentarios adjuntos, que aunque menos elaborados, concordaban en aquel punto.

En resumen, y a la conclusión que determine, fue que mis escritos hablaban sobre sentimientos diversos, pero no eran creíbles. Al llegar a tal descubrimiento, después de releer el comentario, la cabeza tentaba por explotarme.

_¿como describir el amor si nunca había habitado en mi corazón?_

Al pensar en eso, mis ojos cayeron en la ilustración, el semblante del pequeño ruiseñor y los escalofríos que recorrieron mi columna, me recordaron mi juramento.

Suspirando retorne la mirada al computador, buscando la manera de otorgar un corazón. No podía ser artificial, como el reloj del hombre de hojalata, debía ser vivo y latir con cada palabra que escribiera.

El bloqueo creativo llegó y desempaco sus maletas, desalojando a mi musa de manera violenta.

Intente emular a Julio Verne, y explorar terrenos insólitos y vivir en ellos sólo con la imaginación. Pero ni Verne, pudo enfrentar la frustración que sentía al notar que nada de lo que escribía era creíble.

_"Vivir es fácil con los ojos cerrados"_

Al recordar esa sencilla frase, di con la respuesta. Si quería darle un corazón, no podía arrancar uno cualquiera. Tenía que ser el mío y para eso debía experimentar en carne propia los estragos del peor padecimiento

Opte entregarme a un idilio digno de Goethe, sería un amor no correspondido el que infringiera el único daño que permitiría. Fije el objeto de mis afectos, pues a pesar de tener fijación por algunos varones ninguno era en especial al otro, por azar escogí a mi profesor de química.

Su encanto residía en una mirada atractiva, y una personalidad hermética. Justo los dones necesarios para un héroe de una novela barroca.

Preparando arduamente el veneno, daría una carta confesando "mis sentimientos". Era mejor hablar sobre un amor platónico no correspondido. todo fuera por Lady Jean experimentará ese mortal sentimiento, que ahora me encaminaba al laboratorio del aula 1 en el primer piso.

_Encuentro_

Planeado el momento, eso no impedía que los nervios estuvieran conmigo. Era la última hora antes de concluir el día escolar, y para mi fortuna había sido suspendida.

"Sólo es cuestión de bajar las escaleras", me repetía para darme el valor "ahí esta la llave para abrir tu corazón" posando la mano en el sobre un pie descendió aunque el otro permaneció firme al percatarme del tumulto de alumnos frente a la sala de maestros.

Sorpresa, sorpresa; el profesor de matemáticas a última hora había publicado las notas. Era justificado el desorden con que se peleaba el derecho a consultar la calificación definitiva.

Sin prisa me acerqué, y aprovechando mi menuda figura, pude colarme al frente. El profesor tenía la singular manera de exponer aquellos con las peores notas. Resaltando en carmesí, el nombre y la puntuación sobresalían del resto. Y justo con esa tinta estaba escrito mi nombre, debajo de la calificación aprobatoria de Alexander.

Mi cerebro no procesaba lo que veía. Eso simplemente era un error ¿ como podía ser la única en el curso en ser reprobada? Debía corregirlo, antes que Alexander se enterara.

Pero otros estudiantes parecían estar en el mismo dilema. Al llegar al cubículo , una pequeña fila ya se había formado, limitándose con rapidez, el profesor despachaba al inconforme en turno con un modo digno de un trato burocrático.

Escuchaba las razones del porque la calificación debía ser otra, mostraba su lista de cotejo del porque la petición no era viable y con el tono más neutral e indiferente evocaba el mayor temor de cualquier estudiante: curso de verano.

En momentos así es cuando el más escéptico se vuelca en súplicas y oraciones.

Era mi turno, no había preparado un argumento como lo hicieran los que pasarán antes de mi.

El profesor al verme, supo de inmediato el motivo de la visita y con la voz cansada dijo mi nombre, estaba tan distraída que sólo había caminado por costumbre.

-Señorita Di Rousseau, lamentó su caso pero su nota sólo obedece al pésimo aprovechamiento reflejado en este curso...-ajustándose las gafas señaló las notas de los últimos exámenes- además debo agregar su nula participación, el hecho que asistiera pero no prestara atención y ante todo que las tareas eran entregadas resueltas pero sin el método usado en clase...-

No había argumentos que decir, un nudo apretaba mi garganta sofocando mis palabras sólo limitaba a verle sin expresión- en fin señorita Di Rousseau, le espero mañana al curso de verano, la inscripción debe realizarla en la oficina de servicios escolares...el que sigue- y con un ademán me despidió sin dar tiempo de una sola réplica.

La vergüenza recaía en tal modo que mis pasos eran pesados y mecánicos, cubriendo el rostro, salí de la sala. Fue que mire que ese rostro idéntico al mío, buscarme entre los demás.

No podía, no deseaba encontrarme con Alexander. ¿que le iba a decir? ¿que mi torpeza había provocado una mancha en mi historial académico? ¿que mis vacaciones serían sustituidas por clases intensivas?

Y como una cobarde, mis pasos se aceleraron en dirección contraria. correr era lo único en lo que pensaba, mi carrera alocada me hizo perder la compostura, quería olvidarme de la situación, quería borrar ese sentimiento, respondiendo mis piernas al moverse una tras otra con rapidez.

Ese impulso provocó que un objeto abandonará mis bolsillos. Tarde comprendí que era el sobre, al tratar de reaccionar distraje mi vista de la escalera.

El resultado, mis pies tropezaron mientras manoteaba tratando de recuperar el equilibrio perdido.

El muro frontal me anunciaba una aparatosa y dolorosa caída, otra más a la lista de accidentes que sufría con frecuencia.

Cerrando los ojos, y con resignación estaba dispuesta a recibir el dolor.

Pasaron segundos antes de que notará que la en vez de una fría pared de concreto, algo más había frenado mi trayectoria.

-hey...¿te encuentras bien?-escucho una voz masculina con un marcado acento extranjero

En vez de levantarme de encima de aquel joven y pedir disculpas por arrollarlo, la reacción fue la más inesperada posible: comencé a llorar.

Sin importar que en esos momentos me encontraba en una posición comprometedora encima de un chico en medio de la escuela, lo único que hacia era llorar.

Cubriendo mi rostro, las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas enrojeciéndolo aún más.

Ofrecía un espectáculo deplorable y no importaba en lo absoluto; intentaba desahogarme por lo injusto de la situación y sobre todo por lo tonta que me sentía.

-Espera ¿te lastimaste?-el leve tartamudeo con el que joven hablo indicaba preocupación, avergonzada en vez de negar el hecho sólo pude sollozar con mayor fuerza

-tranquila mujer provocaras que me arresten-una mano se posó en mi cabeza provocando que abriera los ojos, sólo para observar y sentir como era desordenado mi cabello al ser bruscamente revuelto.

La mano aún recorre mi cabeza, me sorprende la calidez que percibo aún entre mi alborotado cabello.

-d-deja mi cabeza en paz-en un intento infantil, reflejado en mi voz, intentó apartarlo de mi, tomó con brusquedad su mano retirándole, por instinto miró hacia arriba.

Es entonces que nuestras miradas se cruzan por primera vez.

-vaya que si eres torpe mujer-susurro al parecer aliviado de que cesará mis lamentos, sonriendo siento como rodea mi cintura y en menos de un segundo ambos estábamos de pie, sin el menor esfuerzo me había levantado.

Pero poca importancia le había dado, de manera indiscreta, tenía la vista fija en aquellos enigmáticos ojos de color cobrizo, un color tan radiante que contrastaba con el carmesí de los mechones que enmarcaban un rostro perfilado pero sin perder ese toque masculino.

-yo...debí fijarme y...-Iba a disculparme, por la caída - oye un momento ¿a quien llamas torpe?-...pero mi orgullo salió a flote y moviéndome hacía atrás me retiré

-a la torpe que me hizo caer...-La risa burlona que escapara de los labios de mi extraño salvador, hicieron hervir la sangre -¿quien pensaría que alguien tan pequeño pudiera ser tan peligroso?

-a pues quien diría que alguien tan alto fuera tan estúpido-nuevas lágrimas de indignación trataban de escapar pero sin aviso, nuevamente la mano del pelirrojo alborota mi cabello.

-deja de llorar torpe...no pasó nada malo-con su mano libre me ofrece un pañuelo blanco, o eso parece ya que al tomarlo noto que es más grande de lo común.

-un momento...¿esto es una camisa deportiva?-susurro incrédula al verificar la prenda- ¿que te sucede grandísimo bobo?-mis puños se cierran en señal de iniciar un acto violento contrario a mis modelos cuasi vitorianos, pero el escuchar nuevamente su risa me detiene sin remedio.

-tranquila no la he usado no soy tan salvaje...-noto que iba agregar algo más, pero alguien a la lejanía le llama por medio de ademanes, provocando que se gire para retirarse.

-espera y tu...ahm camisa -agite la prenda antes de que empezará a caminar.

-no te preocupes puedes quedártela-comenta en un tono distraído - y ten más cuidado a la próxima...torpe-con una última sonrisa se despide.

No comprendo, que hago en medio del pasillo, inmovilizada y sosteniendo una camisa a medio doblar. La llegada de Alexander y el cómo me hace desfilar mecánicamente, me recuerda el porque escapaba.

En medio de un solemne regaño acerca de mis mediocres notas así cómo mis tontos esfuerzos por evadirlo, me acompañan a casa.

Así como el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa burlona.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Vivid si me creéis, no aguardéis a mañana._  
_Coged desde hoy las rosas de la vida"_

_Conversación_  
-Recuerda, debes ser buena y sobre todo obedecer a tu hermano mayor...por ahora es lo único que puedo decirte mi pequeña princesa-escucho la voz suave y pausada de mi padre, sentada en el piso del pasillo contiguo al comedor.

Poe, al verme en tal posición, aprovecha para acurrucarse en mi regazo, agradezco esa pequeña distracción, eso me hace olvidar por momentos el porque de esta charla paterna.  
-entiendo papa...trataré de mejorar mis notas-había hecho una larga pausa, pero papa al conocerme, espera paciente al otro lado de la línea.

-tranquila pequeña todos tenemos errores, ¿que es lo que decía Wilde...?

-error es el nombre que le damos a nuestras experiencias-al unísono decimos la frase alegrándome brevemente.

-así es mi querida princesa...debo irme...cuídense entre ustedes como lo han hecho hasta ahora, mamá manda saludos y afectó...te quiero

-también te quiero papi y los extraño-al decir esto, finalizó la llamada, dejando el teléfono a un lado, ocupando mis brazos en cargar al gato negro que buscaba mis mimos.

El precio del estilo de vida que tenemos, es el hecho que mis padres trabajen en el extranjero.  
Cada vez, su ausencia es más prolongada, a Alexander, en responsable de la familia; tarea nada fácil tomando en cuenta mi predisposición por atraer líos o accidentarme con frecuencia y el hecho de tener que lidiar con una etapa rebelde por parte de nuestro hermano menor.

Cuando algo así ocurría, en secreto me proponía cambiar y mejorar mi actitud, para que de esa manera ayudar un poco.

-Monserrat es hora de cenar-escucho la voz neutra de Alexander a lo cual me encojo con un escalofrió.  
-no tengo hambre...además tu sigues molesto conmigo, lo noto en tu voz-contestó con un tono por demás infantil

-oh por favor deja eso, actúa como alguien de tu edad o realmente me enfadare contigo-sin más puedo notar como se aleja, esta claro que no tiene el ánimo por discutir.

Entre proponerse y hacerlo, me quedaba en el intento, siempre terminó actuando como una niña mimada. Mi hermano no tiene la culpa lo sé, pero el sólo recordar su regaño...el puede ser muy severo a pesar de ser igual de joven que yo.

-Poe como quisiera ser un gato, sólo dormir al sol y perseguir mariposas por el jardín-entre suspiros depósito al minino en el suelo para después asearme y dirigirme al comedor en donde tanto Nate como Alexander esperan para cenar

_Sonrisa_  
El sonido de los cubiertos, es lo único que se percibía en la habitación. Apenas si intercambiábamos palabras, causando un ambiente agobiante, poco común en nuestro hogar.

Era una lástima, los alimentos en verdad lucían apetecibles alguien más debió cocinar. Ninguno de nosotros muestra un gran apetito, dedicándome a pasear la verdura de un lado a otro del plato.

-chicos, yo no soy el villano ni mucho menos-empezó a declarar Alexander dejando el tenedor en la mesa

-pero pónganse un momento en mi lugar...créanme no es tan divertido ser quien sea el encargado de la casa, y de ustedes ante todo.

En aquellos ojos tan profundos, uno celeste y el otro esmeralda ; puedo ver la melancolía por una obligación impuesta.

-me gustaría cometer tantas tonterías como lo hacen tan a menudo, pero debo ser un ejemplo; y el pensar que algo les sucediera por un descuido-un suspiro pesado al tiempo que acomodaba el mechón sobre su frente. Que pesar, mi hermano tiene ademanes de alguien adulto, y no es por gracia propia.

-Alex...yo en verdad no quise que esto pasará-trato de interrumpir ese monólogo en un intento por demás forzado de disculpa -intentaré resolver esto de la mejor manera posible-levantó la mano de manera solemne.

El tic tac del reloj es el eco de mis palabras, los rostros incrédulos de los varones dedicaron breves segundos en mi.

-sí Monserrat no practicará ese deporte de visitar el suelo tan a menudo..- comentó Nate queriendo disipar la tensión. Error, dedicándole un puntapié certero, una mueca de dolor atraviesa su rostro.  
-ahí esta el detalle...¿acaso no pueden comportarse por 5 segundos?

-Hey ella me patea y ¿tu no dices algo?-Nate ofendido trata de devolverme el golpe pero estratégicamente recojo las piernas haciéndome ovillo en la silla.

-al menos no simuló ser Tarzan saltando de los árboles -contestó ofendida cruzando los brazos.

-pues el ser social te ayudaría a tener más amigos que libros...-exclama Nate lanzándome guisantes en el rostro

-¿amigos? Esa pandilla tuya no son más que unos trúhanes-intento esquivar pero algunos rebotan en mi rostro.

- ¿trúhanes? ¿eso con eso se come?- incrédula al escuchar eso observó alternadamente al pequeño agresor y al primogénito de la familia.

Sorprendida lo que constató es una sonrisita burlona en el rostro de mi gemelo.  
-no tiene caso, ninguno de los dos tiene remedio pero sin este par yo me ocurriría sin remedio-la sonrisa se amplía aún más, provocando que comenzará a reír , siendo secundada poco después por Alexander.

-están igual de chiflados-lanzando el último guisante Nate se limita a mover la cabeza, era notorio su esfuerzo por ocultar que la escena le era graciosa.  
Es un alivio verlos así, la sombría cena a pasado al olvido

_"Para la mayoría de nosotros la verdadera vida es la vida que no llevamos."_

_Evidencia _

El hecho que la tensión se disipara, tal bruma matutina, no significaba que entabláramos una gran charla después de esa pequeña querella. La cena transcurrió sin otra alteración, disfrutando las delicias servidas.

Levantando la loza, Alexander se disculpó de no permanecer por más tiempo, ya que al parecer debía atender un asunto. Mi hermano menor también saldría, aunque bajo la reserva de que debería regresar más temprano.

-eso significa que estaré sola- como si tratase de maullar lastimeramente, me siento en las escaleras frente a la puerta, recargando mi barbilla en las manos.

-anda volveré pronto, te traeré algo- Alexander emula perfectamente a un padre preocupado, incluso me dedica un beso en la frente antes de retirarse.

No le doy tanta importancia a la sonrisa burlona de Nate, despido a ambos mirando desde la ventana, cada uno tomando un camino contrario del otro.

Aunque no me deja de ser curioso el notar que Alexander se dirigía hacia el parque contiguo. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, trato de despejar cualquier tipo de pensamiento insidioso, pues solo conozco a una persona que viva en esa dirección.

De manera infantil, mantengo la mayor parte de las luces encendidas, recorriendo las escaleras rápidamente y verificando que con certeza de que el fantasma en turno no me haya dado alcance, siendo el destino final mi habitación, a la cual me abalanzo sin detenerme cerrando la puerta tras de mi de manera inmediata.

Suspiro y dedico una mirada significativa hacia el objeto que reside sobre mi cama. Pareciera que encubriera una evidencia de un crimen atroz y quizás así fuera. Me acerque lentamente como si temiera sufrir una quemadura con solo mirarlo

-Señorita Di Rousseau debe ser valiente y deshacerse de esto-exclame a mí misma, tomando una de las orillas del objeto lo sostuve lejos. La camisa deportiva se desenvuelve, sin nombre alguno, solo la leyenda "Equipo de Basquetbol"

-al parecer decía la verdad- por la etiqueta que aun cuelga de ella, efectivamente la camiseta era nueva, lo que dificultaba el regresarla. Pero solo pensar en eso, provocaba que la volviera a botar, me maldecía era estúpido sentirse así, por el solo hecho de mirar una prenda. De manera nerviosa, la tome entre mis manos, acercándola a mi rostro.

-que...que particular aroma- la esencia a rosas que apenas se podía percibir, cerrando los ojos evoque aquella sonrisa, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, no había por qué debería hacerlo, lo más probable es que nuestros caminos no se cruzaran de nuevo.

¿Eso debería ponerme melancólica? pensé angustiada, sacudiendo una y otra vez la cabeza para echar cada tonto pensamiento relacionado al incidente.

-Basta, no debes perder el tiempo en cosas que no lo valen-el reflejo del espejo me señala, pareciera que diera un discurso de motivación.

-así que adelante Monserrat y enfócate en lo importante- justo cuando exclamo dando el discurso final, noto una silueta detrás mío. No hace falta decir, que el grito de sorpresa que emitiera, se escuchara por todo el vecindario.

_Visita _

Pasando al siguiente encuadre, en una película, se disolvería la escena en negro hasta dar con el siguiente acto. Eso puedo describir o explicar cómo fue que llegue al suelo de mi habitación.

Mirando hacia arriba diviso dos ojos de color zafiro, quienes de manera preocupada examinan mi rostro.

-¿Charle?-con un ligero temblor de voz pronuncio uno de los nombres más hermosos que he conocido y sobre todo por la persona que lo posee

-al menos sigues respirando, pensé que morirías de un ataque-apretando mi nariz con suavidad acomoda mi cabeza en su regazo. Con parsimonia, me ayuda a levantarme, el suelo comenzaba a ser incómodo.

-siento no haber tocado antes, pero la puerta principal estaba abierta y nadie respondía...solo pude pensar que te habías accidentado...por enésima vez -entre cada pausa que realiza de manera pensativa aprieta nuevamente mi nariz a modo de reprimenda

-está bien ya entendí debo cerrar bien todo...-

-y más cuando estás sola señorita Di Rousseau-comento acomodando mi cabello mientras sonreía de manera tranquila.

Charle Guesso, aquella persona que no solo considero mi mejor amiga, confidente sino además de hermana y modelo a seguir. Además de que puedo declarar que mi admiración hacia ella, es tan evidente como el Big Beng a la lejanía.

-¿Cuál fue el resultado de tu misión secreta? No parabas de decirme que hoy mismo le darías una solución-dirigiendo una mirada significativa, en tanto yo trataba de orientarme no solo físicamente, ya que aparentemente me había olvidado de algo muy importante.

-¿misión secreta?-repito lentamente hasta que las imágenes de lo sucedido pocas horas antes se revelan ante mi

-ah sí lo recuerdo, solo que...pues ah...-paso un poco de saliva de manera nerviosa ante su suave sonrisa

-¿no me dirás que pensabas entregar una carta de amor a uno de los profesores que admiras?-posando con suavidad su mano en la mejilla, solo pude temblar avergonzada.

-Si...bueno ese era el plan...pero-me quede en silencio el nudo del estómago ante la amarga noticia se volvió a torcer lentamente.

-suponía que algo así pasaría...Monserrat no deberías ser tan impulsiva-recibiendo un nuevo golpecito en la nariz, me abraza con ternura, aunque manoteo tratando de apartarle.

-no fui rechazada en serio...ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de que sucediera...ya que nunca entregue la carta- exclame un tanto irritada, después de todo había invertido horas en redactarla.

-es un alivio el saberlo, eso me evitara tener que ir a recuperarla-murmuro un tanto pensativa, volviendo a sonreír como si tratara de una broma. Claro en cualquier persona lo seria, menos en ella.

-en realidad lo que sucedió fue que...-y en lo que menos pude tomar aliento explico con rapidez e incoherencia asombrosa, lo que había sucedido. En menos de 1 minuto tuve que resumir lo que pasara en esa tarde. Al concluir estaba respirando agitada, nuevas lágrimas querían escapar.

-aun así te encuentras triste, que bueno que traje mi "equipo de emergencia para estos casos- al escuchar eso, de inmediato me arrojo abrazándola. Helado de chocolate y cupcakes de los más diversos sabores, eran idéanos para un corazón abrumado.

-oh que tonta, ni siquiera te he ofrecido un asiento- de inmediato trato de organizar mi caos personal, algunas prendas por aquí, libros por todos lados, hojas arrugadas producto de mi frustración son el decorado que lastimosamente sobresale en mi habitación de tapiz rosado y mobiliario caoba. Una casita de muñecas en tamaño real.

-gracias, aunque deberías ordenar más seguido, no me sorprendería un día encontrar a Poe debajo de este embrollo-note que Charle estaba por sentarse en la cama, justo en el mismo lugar donde aún estaba aquella evidencia.

-siendo sincera preferiría que apareciera Lestat si sabes a lo que me refiero-rio divertida, siguiendo su broma en tanto arrojo algo lejos de mí. Momentos antes, imitando a mi felino amigo, realizo un salto atrapando la prenda, y ocultándola detrás de mí justo antes que ella percibiera lo que sucediera.

-lastima, si de así de sencillo fuera para ti atrapara a la musa- ofreciéndome un cupcake apetitoso, a pesar de que hacía poco que estuviera cenando.

-ah ni lo recuerdes, si continuo así, realmente considerare renunciar a escribir-musito mientras saboreo la mezcla perfecta entre chocolate y menta. Y de nuevo las melancólicas promesas de abandonarlo todo, por un mal rato.

-no puedes rendirte tan fácilmente Monserrat ¿Qué será de Lady Jane si te das por vencida?- algo que debo darle crédito a Charle es la paciencia infinita, es como si tendiera una mano a quien amenaza por lanzarse al vacío, de nueva cuenta y lo repitiera una y otra vez.

-es lo que más me deprime...no poder seguir dándole una razón para existir...-dando un nuevo mordisco miro hacia la pantalla. Mi odio hacia el texto en blanco crece segundo a segundo.

-no es tan trágico eso de no tener un amor-ese comentario que hiciera, me detuvo en mi pequeña tormenta. No comprendo cómo alguien tan hermoso y dulce como es Charle, este sola. El mundo sí que es injusto.

-lo trágico es ni siquiera conocer el amor y tener que hablar de él, créeme es más patético que describir el Egipto antiguo y un arqueólogo tendría menos dificultades que las mías- arrojando el empaque que cubriera el extinto bocadillo, me limito a cruzar mis brazos detrás de la nuca.

-entre más barreras te coloques, el tiempo para llegar a la meta será eterno -hablando como una profesora ante un estudiante necio, me da una suave palmadita en el hombro ofreciendo un nuevo cup cake al parecer este era de fresa con queso.

-si hay alguien experto en auto sabotearse, me considero en una aprendiz aplicada-un silencio relajante nos rodea, minutos después y varios cupcakes devorados, ambas estamos frente al monitor. La lluvia de ideas, aparentemente esta noche de nuevo no es efectiva.

-enfocarnos en alguna experiencia previa no es la solución y ya lo comprobamos-Charle se estira, quien diría que el escribir un párrafo sería tan desgastante.

-al menos Lady Jane cambio de escenario, imagínate estar en la misma posición por meses...solo el hombre de hojalata sabe lo que debe sentir-un tono lastimero al imaginar a mi dulce caballero...Tengo un problema al tener un cariño maternal por los personajes a los que doy vida. Mi amiga solo asiente, está acostumbrada a estos delirios.

-y retomando lo de la experiencia, ¿tú has tenido un amor para...?-ante la inmediata negativa detengo la pregunta. Como había dicho antes, Charle es hermética en asuntos personales.

-solo conozco a tus padres, Hanna y Richard me parecen una pareja que podrías considerar- argumento señalando una de las fotos familiares que residía en la habitación.

La historia de mis padres, es digna de una novela de Jane Austen. A pesar de ir en el mismo colegio, uno no sabía de la existencia del otro, hasta que el destino empeñado en unirlos, los hizo encontrarse en el primer trabajo de papá, quien siempre que podía decía que ambas además de parecernos físicamente, traemos incluido ese imán para causar líos por doquier. Y precisamente por un problema causado por mama, fue que se conocieron e hicieron amigos. Meses después, y un desmayo ante una declaración tímida de papa, fue que formalizaron su relación. Al menos es la versión de la perspectiva paterna.

-si escribiera sobre ellos tendrías que buscar insulina suficiente para no sufrir un coma diabético- recibiendo un nuevo apretón en mi nariz, comienzo a preocuparme que su tamaño disminuya.

-solo conozco a una persona cursi y esa serias tu Monse...admítelo solo mira que llorar por ver Toy Story 3...-sonrió un tanto neutral. El verdadero dilema era que sabía que mi verdadero ser, residía en verlo todo con cristales rosas y estos aparentemente se habían perdido...

¿Qué haría si no los encontraba pronto?

La luna brillaba en el cielo oscuro, cuando Charle se retirara. Agitando mi mano, le deseo dulces sueños, disponiéndome a descansar, el día siguiente seria de aquellos que ruegas al reloj que no marcara su inicio.

Pero era inevitable lo sabía, la alarma del celular lo sabía y por mí el reciento post en el blog, algunos internautas lo sabían.

Lo que nadie sabía era que hacia aquella prenda nuevamente en mi cama. O por qué ocultara su existencia y mi breve encuentro con su dueño ante mi mejor amiga.

Es el primer secreto, que tengo cierta delicia por ocultar.


End file.
